Sacrificum
by Kalina Willow Manus
Summary: Remus is taken by death eaters to an unplottable location. The only way to get him out is to get captured and into this location wearing a locator. But it can’t be just anyone in the Order. It must be Ginevra Weasley. Ginny/Remus
1. She Will Go

**AN- Set after all the books, partial AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~ She Will Go ~**

"Where is he Severus?" Arthur asked calmly, comforting his wife as she sobbed into his chest.

The room was full of almost 30 people and yet it was surprisingly quiet. The twins stood in the open doorway with somber moods. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in front of them, just as quiet, looking rather young with the weight of their sorrow. Harry and Ron were on break from Auror training and Hermione was on break from her Healer apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey. Ginevra was in the opposite doorway that led to the boiler room. She was leaning against the door with Kreacher, who had taken a liking to the young witch and was given to her by his former master Harry Potter, standing beside her with a slight interest in what was causing his mistress' sadness.

Standing against the walls around the room, and on break from Auror training, were Oliver Wood (who had turned away from Quidditch to play a more active role in the war), Marcus Belby (whose Uncle Damocles invented the Wolfsbane potion), Terry Boot, Eddie Carmichael, And Theodore Nott (who had surprisingly come up to Ginny during his last year and told her of his wish to join the order).

Sitting around the table in the center in hushed silence were Arthur Weasley (who had surprisingly taken charge in the order since the death of Albus Dumbledore, 2 years prior), Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, as well as four other order members. They were all staring at Severus Snape who was sitting at the opposite end of the table from Arthur. He had been found innocent after the memory of Dumbledore had been found in the Headmaster's office. To continue working as a spy, Voldemort had been told that the order thought Amycus had killed Dumbledore, not Snape. No one knew Harry had been in the tower, so Voldemort had merely laughed and said that the order was as foolish as their former leader.

"He was taken to Queerditch Marsh."

Everyone was suddenly talking fervently all at once. Snape could only make out a few statements.

"But its unplottable. How will we find him?"

"No, not there. It's horrible."

"I heard stories, awful stories."

"Why there?" Everyone suddenly quieted as Arthur spoke.

"They were unable to retrieve any information from him. He is exceptional at Occlumency as you know and as a werewolf immune to the Imperius curse. The Dark Lord believes to break him or kill him slowly in the process. Either one works for him." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he pushed away his weariness. He had not been able to sleep for over 72 hours and it was finally taking its toll.

"What can we do?" Charlie had spent the last hour staring at a spot on the table. He finally stared into Snape's black eyes with calm green ones. He could see that the Potions Master was tired and he also knew that until they finished the meeting that he would not get his well deserved sleep.

"I am not sure." Snape rubbed his eyes and tried to focus.

"I was only there for a month. There is only one way in and it is by the hand of the Dark Lord. There are…" Snape growled in irritation as his eyes began to cross and his head began to droop. He stood and began pacing, trying to stay awake.

"There are very few guards, perhaps 10 at the most except during a prisoner transfer, then there are 20 or more. There are never more than 30 prisoners; no one ever lasts long enough." He was talking quickly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Severus." Snape turned to Arthur, his legs trembling, begging for sleep.

"Yes Arthur." His voice losing its bite.

"Go to sleep. You are no good to us if you cannot think straight."

Snape opened his mouth to respond but then closed it with a nod before turning to leave the room. The trio and twins all stepped aside, giving him access to the stairs which led up to the ground floor at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He wasn't sure how he did it, but he had finally made it up five flights of stairs and into the attic where he was staying at the moment. He stripped off his clothes, letting them drop on the floor, and climbed onto his bed. He didn't bother getting under the covers as his head hit the pillow and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Severus…please…"_

_Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest, blasting him into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight._

"NO!" Severus sat up and looked around quickly before realizing where he was and slowed his breathing. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to push away the memory that has haunted him for two years now. Once he calmed he opened his eyes and frowned when he realized someone had been in his room.

The fireplace was roaring with flames, making the room rather warm in the otherwise chilly attic. His clothes had been taken and he growled as he realized that the same person had laid him under his covers, and had therefore seen him naked. Just as he was about to throw of the blankets to get out of bed, he heard his door open and sat there waiting to see who it was. The door closed and he saw red hair as the person climb his small stairs into the attic with a pile of folded clothes in her arms. Yes it was a she, and he sighed when he saw that it was Ginevra and all anger left him. He did not like that she had seen him naked, but if it had to be one person to touch his things and take care of him he would rather it be his apprentice than anyone else.

She was very bright, perhaps even as bright as Granger, but she had what the older girl lacked: tact, subtlety, humbleness, patience and most of all, she was able to be quiet. Yes, Severus liked this girl more than he would ever let on. She was like a daughter to him, having been the one to find him innocent, graduating a year early with exceptional scores, and asking to be his apprentice in potion making. He had spent the last year with her in this attic, teaching her what she did not learn at Hogwarts and even telling her his secrets that he had learned over the twenty years as Potions Master. And how she had absorbed everything she learned. He would only have to mention how to handle an ingredient or potion once and two months later she would remember without him having to remind her.

And there were days, like today, that she would take care of him. Whether it was because he was sick, or injured, or just plain tired; she was always there. When he had come to headquarters with a gash in his side, she had been the only one there. And he had passed out as soon as she opened the door. She had somehow gotten him into his bed, with fresh pajamas and bandages covering his wound. He had asked her why she wasn't training to be a healer, for she was rather good at it.

"Then I wouldn't be working with you silly." She had smiled up at him and then continued working on the sleeping draft as if he hadn't spoken. He had felt his heart swell that day, and it had never deflated. No matter what he had to see or do, the thought of his 'daughter' kept him sane and reminded him why he tried as hard as he could at anything set before him.

"You're awake." Severus snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see her watching him with bright, honey-colored eyes.

"Yes, thank you." He said quietly. He did not say why he thanked her, but he didn't need to. They never had to talk too much to know what the other was saying.

"No problem." She set the clothes at the foot of the bed and set a tray of food, which he had not seen behind his clothes, on the table by his bed.

"Eat, and come downstairs when you are finished. We need to figure out what to do about Remus." He nodded to her and she kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

He smiled, she never blushed or became silly after kissing him, and she never had. He had accidentally let slip that she was like a daughter to him, and before he could say anything more she had just looked at him with a bright smile.

"Daddy number two huh?" She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Very well then, but that just means I'll be a bit more cheeky."

After that he thought nothing of her kisses, or her hugs which he had become used to. Sometimes he even let his mind believe that she was in fact his own flesh and blood, but he would never say that to anyone else. She was the daughter of Arthur Weasley, except in the attic or the boiler room where they made potions. When they were alone, she was his daughter, and he was happy.

* * *

"Someone has to go there, wearing a locator." Charlie said for the third time during the meeting since Snape had finished telling them about the camp in Queerditch Marsh.

"No, who knows if it would work. And who would we send in there?" Arthur asked as he took another sip of his tea. "Severus cannot go because Voldemort has already denied him access, having him on another operation. We all have our own jobs that we cannot just up and leave from without making Voldemort suspicious and the others are too young. Who would we send?"

"I could go." Bill looked at his father. "I am done, I have nothing else to do. I could go."

"No Bill…" Arthur started.

"Can you hide your thoughts Bill?" Severus hissed from across the table.

"No, but you can teach me."

"We do not have the time."

"I'll work hard."

"Can you throw off the Imperius Curse?"

"Again we can train."

"I don't have the time to train with you."

"I am all we have." Bill said firmly.

"You are not good enough." Severus stood and leaned over the table, holding himself up with his arms. "You need to be able to block your mind from the Dark Lord and you know too much to risk it. You have to be able to keep control and throw off the Imperius Curse, you could do too much being an auror and curse breaker. You could get too far in before any of us could stop it. You need to be able to keep your emotions under control, ignore what he shows you or does around you. You cannot become angry as he tortures and tears apart muggles just to show you that he can. You must keep your wits about you, even after being tortured yourself. You also must give him a reason to send you to Queerditch Marsh, and being William Weasley is not a good enough reason. He would rather send Ginevra, she at least is a memory of his past that he would love to break. You, he would kill immediately."

"Then we have no one." Charlie sighed.

"You have me." All eyes turned to the youngest Weasley, standing by the door of the boiler room with Kreacher at her feet as usual. Everyone went into an uproar.

"NO!"

"You cannot!"

"I will not have it!"

Severus looked into her eyes, which were locked on his as well. His heart ached at the thought of his sweet child in such a place as Queerditch Marsh, but his mind hissed.

**She is the best option.**

_No! She is too young!_

**She is strong. You have trained her yourself. She would survive and you know it.**

_She could die._

**She could die here. She could die anywhere. You know she is ready. She can do this.**

_She has such a bright future. The world is opened to her. She is beautiful, bright and perfect. The world would bow down to such a being._

**Not until the Dark Lord is destroyed. Until then, her future is doomed. You can see it in her eyes, this is the only option. **

"Very well." Severus said softly, but everyone stopped yelling and looked at him.

"What?" Arthur looked back and forth from Ginny to Severus.

"She is the only option. She is already trained in both Occlumency and Legilimens. She has nothing to give to the Dark Lord that could be putting any of us at risk. She is unaffected by the Imperius Curse, and even if she were under his influence she could not go anywhere he could not go himself. She is also from his past and if he cannot break her, which he cannot, he will send her to Queerditch Marsh within a week."

"But her temper. She has a temper worse than anyone else's. She can't go." Harry almost shouted. Severus did not break the lock between his and Ginevra's eyes, and she did not even flinch at his words.

"It will hinder her no more, she has an extremely strong self-control." He said firmly.

"She is too young!" Molly shouted and looked at Arthur.

"I am of age. And if you do not send me then I will go of my own accord. You know I will." She seemed to be speaking only to Severus.

"She will go." Severus tried to hide the pain in his voice. He knew she would go, and the thought of finding her thrashing from the Cruciatus Curse at the Dark Lord's feet almost made him want to lock her up until this war was finally over. But he couldn't do it; she would rather die than be locked away.

"She will go."

* * *

So here's another story people. Yes it is a bit OOC but keep in mind that this is a year after the trio graduate (Ginny graduated a year early) Hogwarts, so the relationship between Severus and Ginevra has developed and grown during this time. They will never be a ship in this story, purely father/daughter relationship so no asking for it.

And no Fred did not die in my story, his was the only death I hated so muahahaha he's alive here.

Well anyway, let me know what you think. And I will try hard to update asap but it might take a bit. I do have a life people, but again, I will try.

Review please!


	2. It Is Time

**AN- Set after all the books, partial AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~ It Is Time ~**

Severus sat in an old, yet sturdy, green chair in front of the dying fire. In one hand was a glass of firewhiskey; long forgotten as he lost himself in his memories. Memories of his time training Ginevra, almost one year ago.

"_Again." She said firmly, standing in front of him in the rather large room. He stared at the young girl who had barged into the attic only an hour before, demanding to be taught Occlumency. She was determined, that was obvious. That damn Potter boy never had the drive or the strength to push as hard as Ginevra._

"_Again." She hissed, her honey colored eyes shining in the light of the dying embers, sending a slight chill up the Potions Master's spine._

"_Very well, Legilimens!"_

_**-Suddenly he's in the potions classroom, and he sees an 11 year old Ginny Weasley sitting in the front staring at the memory of himself, in awe.**_

_**-He is thrown into a large chamber where she is laying by a pool of water. A basilisk slightly curled around her as if comforting her as she cried. The blurry form of Tom Riddle standing in front of her, sneering at her.**_

_**-She's in the stands of the first task, calling out for Cedric to be careful.**_

_**-She is laughing as Cedric tells her a prank he once pulled on McGonagall. Severus feels slightly angry at how possessive the boy holds her to him as they laugh. She seems not to notice.**_

_**-She is telling Cedric that she cannot be with him; tears are falling down her face. He should be with someone better, not a silly little girl.**_

_**-There is a flash as Cedric's still body is taken away from the eyes of the children.**_

_**-She is crying in the potions classroom, holding a ring in her hand. "Cedric…no…I'm sorry…" Severus recognizes it as the one once worn by the dead boy. And also the one she wears even now, on a chain around her neck.**_

"_Focus Ginevra!"_

_**-She is fifteen, yelling at Weasley and Potter about how idiotic they were acting.**_

_**-She punches Ron, telling him that he is a git. That Professor Snape was a great man who would never betray the Order.**_

_**-She is walking up to Severus after class. "Professor, if you get the Defense Against the Dark Arts post next year, can I still come to you if I have any questions in potions?" Severus couldn't help but see the way Ginevra looked up at him, full of respect and admiration. How could he have not seen it before?  
"Of course Miss Weasley." He sounded bored.  
"You won't ever leave, will you Professor? Not in the next three years that is."  
"No Miss Weasley, I have no intention of leaving."  
"You promise?" He had looked into her eyes for a long time.  
"I promise."**_

_**-She is fighting, focus and determination on her face as she takes down a deatheater.**_

_**-She is at the top of the astronomy tower, looking down at the body of Dumbledore. She looks into the distance and sees Severus running into the forbidden forest with Harry attacking him. "Harry stop." Her voice is barely above a whisper, she is holding back tears.**_

_**-The funeral has ended, a frazzled Ginevra is speaking to McGonagall. Telling her that Snape hadn't betrayed them. The older woman is turning to leave. "I'll find proof!" Hisses the young girl.**_

_**-She is tearing through his living quarters, searching for something, anything to say that it wasn't him. That he had been forced, or that Harry was lying. She finally gives up and falls to her knees, surrounded by parchment and cloth.  
"You promised you wouldn't leave!" She yells into the room, tears flowing down her face.  
"You promised me! I TRUSTED YOU!" She screams desperately over and over.  
"I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED!" Then suddenly her breath hitches in her throat and her eyes are wide.  
"I trust you…"**_

_**-She is in the headmaster's office , standing before the pensive she had just looked into.  
"I knew it. I knew it!" She smiled triumphantly.**_

_**-She's pulled Harry in, thrusting his face into the pensive, ignoring his yells. When he stands up he stares at her. "He's innocent. Go tell the others." He seems unable to process her words before she screams at him and he runs out.  
"They'll listen to you Harry, they always do. But not me, they'd never listen to me."  
"Oh my child, they listen to you." Albus' portrait spoke softly to her. Smiling down at her.  
"Fuck you sir, you never listened, I came to you my first year and you never listened. No matter what you were always too busy with the wonderful Harry Potter to even hear me." She looked back towards the door.  
"Fuck you Potter. I have Severus. He will listen."**_

"_ENOUGH!" Suddenly Severus found himself thrown back against his desk in the attic of Grimmauld Place. Ginevra quickly rushed to his side._

"_Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She grabs his arm gently, a worried look on her face._

"_I am fine." He snaps, yet he does not shake her off his arm. They stand there for a moment in silence before she speaks._

"_Do you think I will be any good?"_

"_Yes Ginevra." He looks calmly down at his apprentice. "I believe you will be excellent."_

And she was, after a mere week of training between potions lessons, she had mastered Occlumency. She then moved onto Legilimens, practicing on the house elf. How she got him so wrapped around her finger is beyond him.

Kreacher adored her, and listened to her without question, like a dog would his master. Severus found it quite amusing, and it only took her three days to learn the skill, and another two days to perfect it.

His pride in this girl knew no bounds. That was when he knew that he truly loved her.

* * *

_Severus and Draco had nowhere else to go, so they took refuge at Severus' house on Spinner's End. They stayed there for weeks, finding solace in the fact that the Dark Lord did not call on him._

_One night, the Malfoys came to retrieve their son, and after they left, he decided that it was time for bed. He turned to go to his room when he heard a soft knock on his back door._

_Pulling out his wand he stood in his kitchen, calling out to whoever was on the other side. His voice strong and firm, "Who is there?"_

"_I am here not to harm you Severus Snape, but to speak to you on behalf of the Order." The voice was soft and calm; womanly. It was strong, never wavering as she spoke._

_His eyes rose to the sneak-o-scope attached by the top left corner of the door. This one was special that Snape had designed himself. If anyone within 50 yards of him sought to cause him harm then it would make no noise, but would flash red. At the moment, it was calm._

_Severus took a deep breath and prepared himself just in case. He opened the door and stepped out into the night. There was a sound to his left and he saw a small, dark form standing in the shadows._

"_Show yourself." He hissed, his wand pointed at the figure._

_Slowly, she stepped closer, but only just into the rays of light shining through the open window beside her. The light and shadow cut her face diagonally, making only her left eye and lower half visible. Her hands were clasped together in the light, carrying no wand, and were completely still. But it was the bright brown eye and red hair that caused him to calm and then become confused._

"_Why are you here Miss Weasley?"_

"_Ginevra, please, I am not here as your student."_

"_But you are still a child. Where are the others? They wouldn't let you come alone." He began to look around, wondering if this was a trap._

"_Peace, Severus, they do not know I am here." Slowly she reached into her pocket, Severus still aiming his wand at her, and pulled out a small bit of folded cloth._

"_I found the memory Severus, we know you are innocent." Her voice was so smooth and calm, lulling him into a calm state._

"_I killed him." He sneered, more to himself than to her._

"_Yes, but he was already dying. You made the unbreakable vow with Dumbledore to save an innocent boy from a life with blood on his hands." She extended her own hand and Severus' hand responded in a reflex, letting her place the cloth into it._

"_What is this?" He could feel a small round item wrapped in the silky black cloth._

"_It is a portkey; it shall take you to a hidden place where the order is waiting. Once you arrive, you must prove your trust and loyalty by handing over your wand to my father."_

"_This could be a trap." He hissed, yet without the usual bite._

"_I would never let any harm come to you." She said soothingly, and Severus calmed as he realized that he believed her._

"_How did you become so eloquent? Not so long ago you were a simple fifteen year old girl giggling about silly things with your friends."_

"_Things change in the face of death. Giggling about silly things is a waste of energy during this volatile time. It is time to grow up and play a more active role. No one is safe from what is near at hand. Would you have me act otherwise?" She raised her brow questioningly._

"_No Ginevra, I enjoy this woman you are becoming. Be careful, words will not save you." He could barely see her grin in the dim light._

"_They will __**wish**__ for words once __**I**__ am done with them." Severus could not help but smirk at the sound of such an intoxicating threat. Perhaps he had judged her too quickly all those years ago._

"_You have until midnight to choose where your loyalties lie Severus. I do not wish to fight my favorite Professor." And with a turn, she was gone._

_Severus looked down at the cloth in his hand and then inside at the clock. It was only eleven but he already knew where he belonged. He owed it to Albus to continue to help the Order._

_Opening the folds, he touched one finger to the black marble and felt the tug in his stomach as he disappeared._

Suddenly, Severus stood from his chair at the sounds of someone banging on his door. He quickly made his way in the dark and threw open the door.

"What!" He yelled, looking into the jade green eyes of Charlie Weasley.

"It is time."

* * *

Ok everyone, yes this is a Remus/Ginevra ship but until she is taken to Volemort it will stay as Severus' POV. This was mostly to show you more of their relationship and how Severus came back to the Order after Dumbledore's death. But it is also to show you how different Ginevra is from the Ginny in the books. She is more balanced, and became an adult quite early. She did graduate early afterall. And no Kreacher does not have an unhealthy relationship with her, he merely adores her and thinks of her as his true master. I will touch on that more later.

Don't you just love Charlie! Man of few words that one, straight to the point. :D oh and yes, my titles will (hopefully) all be the very last line of my chapters.

Yes I put a little romance between Cedric and Ginevra, in fact he's her first kiss. She deserves her first kiss and love to be a hottie ;) plus it'll add to future chapters with Remus and why she isn't with Harry.

The next chapter will (I hope) get to Queerditch Marsh and will start out as Severus' POV but then end to Ginevra's POV (if it comes out right).

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you for the reviews!


	3. The Werewolf Killer

**AN- Set after all the books, partial AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~ The Werewolf Killer ~**

She ran, nimbly jumping over the rubble and carnage surrounding her, and ignored the dead bodies littering the ground. She pointed her wand behind her as she ran; calling out any and every hex she could think of at the men and women who chased her. She heard the screams of children echoing from the other side of the fires, the sound of flesh ripping as the muggles were torn apart by Greyback and his kind.

The smoke filled her lungs and burnt her eyes but she wouldn't let herself fall, she couldn't; she had to reach the end. Curses were thrown at her, but they missed as the smoke blinded her pursuers. There was blood pouring from a gash across her back, bruises covered her arms and legs, soot darkened her exposed skin and blackened her red hair. Her jeans were torn, and her sweater had been caught on wreckage and had been left behind; it's a good thing she had listened to her mother about the tank top she now wore.

She could barely see it, the edge of the woods where she could hide. Where she could disapparate to safety, because the plan had gone horribly wrong. They had been betrayed. And the blood of children now stained the Orders' hands. All because they had trusted him.

With the last ounce of strength she could muster, she pumped her legs harder and reached the edge of the, now ruined, children's hospital.

"Expelliarmus!" the wand suddenly tore from her hand and she turned to see the dark form walk out from the shadows.

"Severus, you bastard, I should have known." She hissed as the mass of death eaters stopped just on the edge of the smoke to see their prey caught in the trap.

"Now, now Miss Weasley. That is no way to talk to a teacher. Twenty points from Gryffindor." He smirked as he removed his mask, the others laughing as they circled around her, keeping a distance for she was a tough one – even without a wand.

"We trusted you. I trusted you!" She screamed as tears fell down her face. "How could you!"

He sneered, as if staring down at a 1st year Gryffindor who had destroyed a potion so horribly that to say it was appalling would to be giving the child a compliment, and stepped closer to her as the circle closed behind him. He raised his wand to her face and watched as the tears slowed and her face became as still as stone; as if daring him to continue. There was no fear in her eyes, only hate, and he admired the way she stood up taller and jutted out her chin in defiance as she looked into his eyes without blinking.

"Incarcerous." He watched as ropes tightly bound her and then raised his wand once again.

"Crucio."

* * *

"What happened?" Molly couldn't move as she took in the wounded and dispirited group. They were holding each other up, blood and soot covering their bodies, as they stumbled through the front door. She counted them, taking in the look of anger, fury, and pain in their eyes. She gasped and covered her mouth as the tremors overtook her and she fell to the floor crying. One of her sons was missing, and her daughter was nowhere in sight.

"Percy? Ginny?" Her voice was barely a whisper, Hermione started to cry.

"No…no please, no!" Arthur ran to her and cradled her into his arms as she cried.

"Not our babies, not them…"

* * *

"Move." Ginevra hissed as she was pushed once again from behind, irritating her wound and causing pain to shoot through her aching body. She kept her eyes on the back of Severus' head as she followed him down the long row of Death eaters, wondering how they all fit in this small space, and ignored Bellatrix Lestrange's taunting.

"Poor, helpless, little girl. Still sticking her nose where she doesn't belong." She cackled as she pushed her again, making her stumble forward as she walked. Ginevra was aching to turn around and attack the woman, but she had to stay calm, she had to ignore the heat building within her. He had betrayed them, betrayed her, and she was a fool to trust him. To reach out to him when others had pushed him from their minds, to try and keep him in her life.

Finally, Severus stopped in front of her and she heard as the others in the group formed a barrier behind her, keeping her from running away if she suddenly felt so inclined to do so. She didn't need to be told that in front of Severus was the Dark Lord, sitting on his "throne", waiting for her.

"Let me sssee her." She heard his high pitched voice and closed off her mind, making sure to keep anyone from prying, as Severus stepped aside.

She smirked inwardly at how predictable he was, for he was indeed sitting in a chair on a small dais as if he was king. He wore lavish black robes that would have billowed, no doubt, as he walked. He looked at her with his cat-like red eyes with curiosity, amusement, and hate. By his side stood Lucius Malfoy, and she watched as Severus stood at his right; both flat on the ground so that their heads were not higher than Voldemort's. Bellatrix cackled as she pushed Ginevra hard from behind, causing her to stumble into the very center of the 'circle'.

"Bow to him you little blood traitor! Bow to your Lord!" She shrieked at the girl as she made her way to sit at her master's feet like she was his pet. He even patted her head as she leaned against his legs with a dreamy look on her face, as if she was in heaven. Ginevra pushed back the vomit that threatened to rise and kept the look of disgust off her face. She had built her mask well; the Slytherins' would have been proud of her.

"I bow to no one." She said firmly, staring into Voldemort's eyes unwavering in the intensity of his glare.

He seemed both amused and furious as he rose, pointing his wand down at her.

"You will learn your place. Imperio!" She felt it hit her hard, running down her arm, but she kept her eyes locked on his. If looks could kill, she would be a hero at that moment.

"I don't think so Tom." She said firmly, a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth as his frustration grew, amusing her greatly.

"How dare you insult the Dark Lord!?" Bellatrix screeched, pointing her wand at Ginevra.

"Cru-" Voldemort grabbed her arm hard and she immediately pouted, sitting back down on the ground slowly, as if she was a puppy being scolded. Ginevra let her amusement show, her smirk growing into a quite mischievous grin that would put the twins to shame. Though it was slightly marred by the cut under her bottom lip; a result from holding in the screams by biting down hard. She would never let death eaters see her scream; never.

"Nice pet you have there, Tom, make sure to keep the leash tightened; wouldn't want me to hurt it." Bellatrix's face reddened and Ginevra could tell she was wondering if the punishment would be worth defying Voldemort and torturing the girl.

She looked up at Voldemort once more and didn't let her surprise show. He was looking amused, no longer angry, and his eyes glazed a bit as he seemed to be thinking hard. _What is he going to do now?_ She thought as he grinned evilly.

"You can try to anger me mudblood lover, but let uss sssee if you can keep that grin on your face when I let my dog out to play. He hass been wanting a toy like you for sssuch a long time, and he desservesss a reward for hiss obedience." He hissed and sat down as Ginevra stiffened at the howl coming from behind the door to her left. The death eaters backed away, putting as much space between themselves and Ginevra as possible.

Voldemort waved his hand and Ginevra could only guess that there was now a powerful shield in front of him and his three favorite servants. The only thing that could protect you from a werewolf. She heard the death eaters behind her all perform the same shielding spell to protect themselves as something banged against the wooden door, trying to knock it down. The sound echoing through the large, chamber-like, room.

Ginevra pushed away all emotions, mustering up all the bravery she had within her and focused on all the darkness within her. She had often felt it building, especially after she killed her attackers; a certain bloodlust that seemed to appease the darkness within for the time being. She often had to sneak up on them, for she was the only one of the order who seemed capable, and kill them quietly without the use of a wand. It was bloody, it was intimate, it was horrid to think of, but it had to be done. No one knew of this darkness, of her ability to do what was needed, the training she had undergone after what happened in the Chamber so long ago; and in alleyways years after. She would never be weak, she would never rely solely on a wand, and she would fight with everything she had; even her bare hands. What would her family think if they saw her fight this way? Like an animal moving out of the attackers grasp and jumping onto his back with unimagined speed. With a dangerously lethal fluidity that seemed to take her over until the fight was over. Could they still think her a sweet little girl? So innocent and naïve?

She turned to face the door as it broke off its hinges. Ginevra steeled herself as one of the largest wolves she had ever seen burst into the room and stood in the light, its golden eyes fixed on her. Its gray hair was matted and dirty, and it barred its enormously sharp teeth at her as it drooled a little. Growling deep in its throat, it hunched down as it slowly advanced, ready to pounce at any moment.

Ginevra mimicked the action, hunching down and bending her knees, ready to jump out of the way and to attack. She knew that her odds weren't good, to fight a werewolf with a wand was bad enough, but without one was suicide. She tried not to remember the effect Greyback's claws had on her brother Bill.

_**To beat your attacker you must **__be__** your attacker.**_

She heard her darkness say as a growl sounded deep in her own throat. She could see the looks on the fours' faces. Lucius was taken aback by her reaction, Severus kept his face blank but she could see the fear in his eyes and his inner battle. Bellatrix was cackling quietly; ecstatic at the thought of seeing Ginevra torn apart. Voldemort however, looked at her hungrily, as if she was the last piece missing from his collection. It would have disturbed her, but she kept her mind locked and focused; allowing her senses – her darkness – to take over.

She barred her teeth as a snarl ripped through her; her inner beast was hungry. The werewolf seemed to grin and a deep hunger grew in its eyes; lust. She bent lower and silently wished she had a wand, for the animal in her was not only because of her acceptance of her darker side; she was an Animagus, a wolf Animagus, and this would have helped her greatly.

She opened her mind and pushed out to Severus. She felt his wall and prodded with the image of herself looking into the mirror, a white wolf looking back at her before she formed back into a witch. She felt him open to her before she locked her mind once more. She saw the slight movement to her left and narrowed her eyes on the form coming towards her.

_**Now!**_

Suddenly it lunged at her but she quickly moved aside, barely escaping one of its claws, before she felt the change take her over. Her body ached already from the torture received barely an hour ago, and the pain was worse than usual as the bones broke and mended and reshaped inside her tightened skin and developing muscles. She landed and felt the pain disappear as she turned her wolf eyes on her attacker.

She could smell the lust, hear his heartbeat and steady breathing, and see the ripple of muscle underneath the fur. He was twice her size, but that would hinder him because she was small, nimble, and fast; too fast for him. She snarled, egging him on. She wanted to fight, to feel his flesh tear in her jaws and blood flow from his wounds. She wanted to kill him, for being in line with Voldemort, for those children at the hospital whose screams would forever haunt her dreams, for those he killed and infected over the years, but mostly for Remus. It was time to take out the bastard.

_**Kill him…rip him apart…bathe in his blood…kill him…kill him now.**_

* * *

Severus kept his eyes locked on the small white wolf as it barred its teeth and narrowed its golden eyes at the werewolf. He wanted to scream, to jump out and protect her, but he knew that he could not do so. He had a job to do, and it was better served whispering his awe to the Dark Lord at the prize before them. Trying to make him want it, her, so much that he would call off his dog.

He had been surprised at the thought she sent him, he hadn't known that she was an Animagus; no wonder she had wanted to learn Occlumency, to keep her secrets hidden from everyone. What else could she be hiding?

The wolves began circling, facing each other and not letting the other get behind them. Severus was angry; they would not be in this position if they had not been betrayed. If the order had not been tricked into the ambush set by the death eaters, and if he had had time to warn them. Severus should have known he was a spy! But he had trusted him as well, trusted him to stand by his family and to protect them. _Damn Percy Weasley!_ How could he have not known?

The sound of flesh ripping brought him back to the scene before him and his eyes widened as he saw the white wolf on the other's back, tearing at his back with her teeth and clawing at his neck.

"Beautiful." He heard Voldemort whisper but he could not tear his eyes away as Greyback howled and bucked hard, throwing her at the dais. She hit the invisible barrier hard and Severus flinched as he heard something crack, but she moved quickly out of the way as Greyback followed; hitting the barrier as well before turning on her once again.

She was fast and fluid as she moved, barely keeping out of reach as he lunged, clawed and snapped at her. _How could she be doing this? How could she be winning a fight with a werewolf? _Severus was confused, even other werewolves could not win against Greyback. What was her secret?

"She is strong my lord. Lethal. What one could do with such a being." He whispered calmly to Voldemort. Hoping that he could save her in time. But the Dark Lord did not respond, he just stared at the wolves with a hidden glee in his eyes. Severus could take it no more, he turned to attack the werewolf; to save his daughter.

Suddenly he felt her mind touching him again, showing him the same memory as before, but focusing on her changing back before locking her mind once again. He glared at her, how could she want to change back? Why would she do such an idiotic thing? Did she want to be killed?

But against his better judgment, he knew that he must trust her. She must know what she is doing if she has survived this long. He pushed his panic aside and calmed before slowly pointing his wand and he watched as she dived around Greyback and changed once more into Ginevra Weasley. And as if nothing had happened, she flipped over the werewolf once more and jumped onto his back, pulling a silver dagger from her boot, and bringing it swiftly around his throat, spilling his blood onto the stone floor.

The werewolf shuddered and gurgled as it changed back into his human form, and everyone watched as she used his cloak to wipe away the blood. Greyback suddenly became still, his eyes emptied, and death took him.

_She killed him._

"What iss your name young one?" Voldemort stood and looked at her in awe, his eyes twinkling as her looked her up and down. She was quite beautiful, and Severus had to keep himself from hexing the man who ogled his daughter.

"Ginevra." She said firmly as she stood tall, her left hand unnaturally limp and her wrist swelling around an obvious break.

"Ginevra." Voldemort let it roll off his tongue as if he was savoring a sweet wine. Then he smiled, his eyes glistening as he stared at her.

"The werewolf killer."

* * *

A/N: So here it is everyone, a very long chapter that will make you think "what the hell was that?"  
As you have guessed, Ginevra has many secrets…in fact, she is sneakier than anyone could have imagined. Though she did sneak away to talk to Severus, even he didn't know that she never stayed behind when they went to fight the death eaters. She often followed, and had to keep her presence a secret from both parties.

"…the training she had undergone after what happened in the Chamber so long ago; and in alleyways years after…" This statement will be explained in future chapters.

NO VOLDEMORT DOESN'T REMEMBER HER BECAUSE HE AND HIS HORCRUXES ARE NOT CONNECTED!! That always irritated me because it is stated in the books that he never knew when they were destroyed, so how could he have memories of her in the chamber? So no, he didn't know her first name but he knew she was a Weasley.

I know, I know, it was lame to make you think that Severus had betrayed them after the first two chapters but I couldn't help it. The next chapter will explain why "everything went wrong" and what exactly happened. And even though I said I'd start out with Severus' POV I changed that last minute.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and if you don't like where I'm going with this then don't read it cause no matter how much you complain, it won't change a thing. Ginevra is darker in this story and it will stay that way. No innocent little girl here.

Thank you everyone who reviewed!!


End file.
